I Can Keep You Warm
by YayForIshida
Summary: This was inspired by some snow we've had lately, and so... this magically came. Ichigo x Ishida. MxM It's pretty random so... yeah XD


Beep. Beeeeep beep beep. Beeeeeep beep beep. _Oh for goodness sake, it hasn't even been an hour since I was last awake and the alarm is already going off. Ugh... I'm not going to focus much on my work much with this amount of sleep I have had. _Ishida frowned and opened his eyes. It was freezing cold, he didn't want to even poke a finger tip out of his bed sheets. That was why he couldn't sleep. It was too cold to move, but he was in the most uncomfortable position. Beeeeeep beep beep-

"Oh shut up!" Ishida yelled, slapping the clock and sitting up, though his body tensed and froze up with every movement. His arms had already began ''growing'' goosebumps. He grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose, adjusting them so he could see. It was still pretty dark in the room, but what did anyone expect in the middle of winter? He forced himself out of bed and got dressed straight away; it was too cold to be sitting down doing nothing.

Ishida was dressed and sitting at his dining table, drinking a cup of hot tea. He enclosed the cup in both of his hands, staring at the swirrling liquid. He raised it to his lips and tipped it slightly as he sipped the piping hot tea. He was warmer than he was before, but it was still so cold. He didn't want to walk to school in this weather, since his only jacket was so thin, but he had to go to school so it couldn't be avoided. He drank the rest of his tea and rose from his chair, washing his cup with warm water and leaving it to dry on the side of the sink. He walked over to his coat rack and pulled off his thin, deep blue jacket and pulled it over his school uniform. He sighed softly and made his way over to the door. After grabbing his keys and bag, and slipping in to his shoes, he opened the front door and gasped at what was in front of him.

Soft snow fell softly to the ground, silent than a whisper. The whole street was bedded with deep, soft snow and if it wasn't snowwy in some parts, it was icey in others. He sighed again and already felt the clattering of his teeth, from the cold, begin. He stepped out in to the snow, it crunching softly beneath his feet. He pulled his door shut and slipped the key in to the lock, turning it with his, already, numb, reddening fingers. Pulling his jacket around him tighter and shivering, Ishida paced out of his garden and down the road. _It's so cold. I cannot wait until I get inside the school building. _Ishida was only a few doors from his house and he was clutching on to a fence for his life. _Oh God. Ice. I hate ice, apart from in drinks but that's about all._ Ishida growled in frustration as he could see plainly, his feet didn't want to stay on the ground. He took another step and steadied himself, letting go of the fence. He took another step forward and smiled triumphantly. _Thank Goodness I'm not going to-_

"Agh!" Ishida yelled as his right foot slid off the floor and hurled in to the air, pulling the rest of his body with him, the force of gravity working and pulling him hard to the ground. His back and head hit off of the floor and Ishida sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Ishida sat up and dusted his, now reddened, hands. He shivered more before pulling his jacket around him tighter. _I cannot believe I just fell. Thank goodness no one was around to see that though. _

"Yo, Ishida." Ishida heard behind him. _What is today? 'Everything Uryuu Says Is Wrong' day? _"It's a bit to early for you to be resting, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut up and grow up, Kurosaki!" Ishida spat, spinning his heard round to meet with the chocolate brown eyes of the substitute shinigami. "Ow." Ishida moaned as his back and head retaliated with pain.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, offering his hand out to Ishida. Ishida stared at it, considering, and took it reluctantly. Ichigo pulled the other boy up and helped dust the snow off of the ebony haired boy. Ishida sighed and allowed the orange haired boy to help him.

"I just lost my footing, that's all." Ishida rubbed the back of his head and winced. He also remembered that he was cold and shivered. Ishida stepped again and fell backwards, but luckily Ichigo was there to catch him. Ishida looked up at Ichigo from his chest, as Ichigo held Ishida in his arms; with his chest to Ishida's back, smiling. "Th-thankyou."

"No probs." Ichigo stood the other boy up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"K-Kurosaki?" Ishida asked, slightly blushing, though he convinced himself it was from the cold.

"What?" Ichigo smirked. "I'm just making sure you don't fall again, jeez... Oh and..." Ichigo released the other boy and pulled off his own jacket, thicker and red. "Here."

"What?" Ishida muttered, staring at the item of clothing in the stubborn boy's hand. Ichigo sighed exasperatedly and wrapped it round the shoulders of the Quincy. "I do have my own." Ishida tried to shake off Ichigo's arms that were trying to pull his own through the sleeves.

"Yeah, but you were shivering your little ass off so... Yeah, you'd gotta wear something else or you'd freeze." Ichigo explained.

"But what about you?" Ishida asked, finally giving in.

"I'm alright, I have my own body warmth, but you're so small that you have no extra muscle to keep you warm." Ishida hit Ichigo. "Ow... Okay... you have muscle, jeez. But you are small."

"I'm older than you, Kurosaki." Ishida muttered, folding his arms.

"Shut up and keep walking." Ichigo said, wrapping his arms around the Quincy.

Ten minutes, two stumbles and one snowball in Ichigo's face later, Ichigo and Ishida were just outside the school building. They had made it to school without killing themselves first and Ishida was admiring the beauty of the school in it's white blanket of snow. Ichigo had other things planned but he stayed with the Quincy. Ishida's eyes darted to the right of him, the place where the substitute shinigami leaned against the wall. _He has done his ''duty'' why does he not go and do what he was supposed to do? _Ichigo turned his head and met Ishida's gaze, before they both turned away, their cheeks awaking to the blood warming beneath them. _My goodness, what is this feeling? My stomach is... tingling in a way._ Ishida tried to focus his mind on other things, like how far the blanket of snow stretched out. He wondered how long it would take to melt (without the help out of the salt and sand). His mind and stomach settled on debating the time lengths for snow and ice to melt. Ishida had finally settled with idea that he didn't have a clue and glanced over at the shinigami again. He had a pained expression on his face, like he was debating something too, something deep. Ishida returned gazing at the snow, feeling himself shiver again.

"Listen, Ishida," Ichigo started, the Quincy turned to face the shinigami. "I've gotta tell you this I- You're still cold?"

"Huhn?" Ishida sounded, confused by his sentence structure.

"You're shivering." Ichigo pointed out. Ishida stood in silence, gazing at the other boy. He watched him smile slightly and step infront of the Quincy. Confused, he leaned against the wall and held his hands out. Ichigo came prepared and placed the boy's hands above his head, pressing his chest against Ishida's. "Here... I can keep you warm." Ichigo whispered, lustfully. Just that tone of voice made Ishida putty in Ichigo's hands. He allowed the shinigami to proceed forward, pressing harder against the other boy. "Ishida... before I do this... I've gotta say-"

"Shut up, Kurosaki." Ishida muttered, freeing his hands and grabbing Ichigo's collar to join their lips. _You can keep me warm forever..._

------

**A/N:** Yay! I've been wanting to write this forever! (Yeah, that is exaggeration XD) It was snowing one day and it inspired me to write this. I've gots to thank the weather for helping me with this story (lol XD), it's still kinda snowwy/icey outside anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to review and... expect another story coming soon. Me and my friend have also been inspired by exams (Yeah I get inspired by the most stupidest things XD) and it's going to be funny (we hope) and yeah... look out for it.


End file.
